


The Sixth Blight- Prologue- The Legion Turned Spear and Sword, Fire and Ice Upon Them

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

Gisele was almost there, she just had to push on and not falter. The afternoon air was cooling and the light starting to wan as the sun approached the horizon. In this light her signal must have been obvious, and she could see movement and hear shouts coming from the walls of Weissthaupt. She didn't know exactly where Sares was. Though she could spot the larger group, between five or six darkspawn, she didn't have time look carefully. She had to trust that he would be okay, he was most skilled mage she had ever met.

The two darkspawn following her were closing in, although she occasionally threw spells to slow them down. Looking up at the massive stone walls of the fortress she gave another prayer to the maker and made her plea, "Help! Open the gates! Darkspawn!" She repeated her cry as she got closer, hoping they would hear her and answer her with an opening gate. Dodging what she hoped were the final arrows, she lifted her eyes up to the walls, looking for her saviors.

***

Rahmir wasnt so bad, once Andie learned to not roll her eyes, and once the rest of the wine left her system. But sentry duty could have been a tad more exciting in her opinion.

She was whistling a tune, twirling her staff as she walked the same ten paces, until a noise drew her attention. There was yelling, underneath her? No, on the other side of the wall! Andryanna rushed to the edge and looked down, seeing a covered person being chased by two darkspawn.

All of her fatigue and boredom vanished. "Shit. Rahmir! Theres someone down there! We have to help them!"

Leaning over carefully, Andie aimed with her staff sending out a bolt of lightning to strike one of the darkspawn, but missed, the bolt falling short and blasting the sand in front of its feet.

Rahmir moved fast for a man of his size and age. In 5 great bounds, he was there at the shielded bell, clanging the chime for "Front gate - enemies". He saw a few newer recruits running for the great and called for them as he strung his great war-bow. "No! Remember the Ogre!" The rookies stopped, not quite understanding but obeying. Rahmir stuck one massive leg on the battlements and leaned over the walls, his muscles rippling as he drew back his bow.

***

Gwyn heard the ringing of the bell just he finished his soup. Someone had sounded the alarm, was there an attack on the fortress. It can't be, the wilder folk weren't that stupid; Maker could it be darkspawn? He shot up quickly, throwing his helmet on and heading outside. Some of the newer wardens were heading for the front gates. “Hey! You lot! Don't everyone rush to the front. Man the entire wall, they could be coming from different angles! Move it!” he yelled, taking off towards the back of the fortress.

If it really was an attack, they might just be trying to pull more of their force to the front and come in the back. Fernando came up behind him, suddenly very serious. “Good thinking Gwyn. I'm going to the front since I have some range weapons. I trust you can handle the back?” he gave him a wink and turned to the newer recruits “Sir Gwyn is in charge of you until a more senior warden comes! Move it soldiers!” he didn't wait for an answer, instead he climbed the stairs two at a time and ran out to where all the actions was.

Fernando arrived and stood beside the little blonde mage from Hossberg. There was a woman being pursued by two hurlocks. The little mage looked worried and a little panicked. He put a strong arm around her shoulder giving her a squeeze “don't worry little lady, I will protect you” he gave her a wolfish grin, revealing a golden tooth. Finally, some action, life in the fortress had been so boring; he was happy for the distraction of an attack.

The fortress of Weisshaupt had been terribly boring for Marie, who found herself atop one of the spires, a book on her lap, lost in its contents. Though quite distant because of the height, the bells cut through her reading trance and made her perk up. Action. Placing the book down on the tiled roof of the tower, Marie pushed herself forwards, the wind sweeping up the coattails of her armor.

To an observer, it would have looked like she was taking her life, but about halfway down the tower, the blonde disappeared, and out of purple mist appeared a raven as black as night. Her wings took her higher, over the walls of the fortress, and down, down, down. The thrill of speed overcame her as she folded her wings, flying like a bolt loosed from a bow, towards the fleeing woman. Another cloud and she reappeared, boots grinding herself to a halt on the sand.

Marie pulled her staff forward, as well as the hilt to her arcane sword, "You, stand and fight, your life depends on it!" She did not turn her head to yell at the woman, instead she brought her sword toward the Darkspawn, swinging in a wide arc to keep them back.

Gisele saw the raven descend, bolting down right for her. Afraid she was going to be hit, she went to the ground dodging the large bird's approach. When the flap of wings turned into the commands of a warrior, Gisele responded quickly. She was now better adjusted to mages shapeshift but would probably never get used to it. While the woman used a magical blade, Gisele stood somewhat behind, staff and dagger at the ready. "I guess they won't be opening the gates," she thought. She reminded herself again that Sares could take care of himself until reinforcements arrived.

Although physically tired she had reserved her mana as best as she could just for this moment. Casting a frost spell she hit one of the startled hurlocks, freezing him in place, followed by one with nature to protect their position. Waiting for her mana to further recharge Gisele prepared to use her blades, passing behind the shapeshifter to get closer to the frozen hurlock.

***

"Dont need protecting. Thank you very much." She ducked from under the Warden's arm. "Rahmir! I'm going to the front gates, none of my spells can reach from here." She was too high up to effectively cast, and if there were more darkspawn than she could see, the two on the ground would need Barriers and fast.

Andie barely waited for his nod before dashing down the stairs, almost running into Gwyn and a small group of confused recruits. "Templar!" She grabbed his arm. "Darkspawn at the front gates. I cant cast from the wall, mind helping out?"

Just as he was about to leave he ran into Andryanna. She asked him for his help at the front gates, did she plan on opening them?! His first thought was to help her but he knew better, the First Warden would not tolerate a second offence especially since his first punishment had been so lenient. If she hated him so be it, it wouldn't be the first time. He raised his hand up and hit her with a blast of energy, silencing her magic. She would have been knocked over had he not caught her. “Men! Go to the back of the wall! Now!” the small group of recruits headed out. He was confident the senior wardens could handle it, if not, at least Andryanna would be safe with him. He picked her up like she was nothing. He hated himself for doing this, but he would hate himself more if she ended up executed for being disobedient. “The girl is still in shock from our misadventure, please be understanding Sirs” the words dripped from his mouth like a poison, never in his life had he begged anyone for anything but his instinct to protect this girl was far stronger than his pride. He bowed with her in his arms and raced off to catch up with the others.

With a crack, Rahmir's spear-like arrow struck the frozen Hurlock in the chest. The force breaking the bones of the Hurlock's anchored feet, if he judged the crooked way its legs sat. He heard then the bells of the other sentries, the loud chimes distinct in the air. No other sentries reporting contact? Hmmm. He turned, running down the stairs before his bow was even on his back; eyes already scanning for Andryanna. A long, tense moment stilled his heart when his scan of the courtyard was unfruitful. He stood to his full height, several fingers-width above everyone; brow furrowed. There. Her bright, golden hair was clear as day, her limp body in the hands of some armored warden; at least the captor wore the crest.

Rahmir shoved rushing wardens out of the way, easily dividing the growing sea with his arms. The armoured warden escaped into a doorway as Rahmir snatching a shield from a newly recruited woman; who was looking scared at the gate.

"Follow me, warden. We have a different mission."

***

His mana was running low and the pain spreading through every part of his self became greater for every moment he continued the spell. It was time to run again and hope that the Maker guidance and his own abilities would last for just a bit longer. From afar, he had seen Giseles colorful display and, lifting the main part of his insect swarm into the air, he started to make his way towards it, towards the fortress of Weisshaupt.

He was a good distance away from the darkspawn when his spell ran out and their confusion ended, a howl of outrage following him. It would take Sares a few minutes of running to reach the gates, but he could at least see the darkspawn who had chased Gisele, one of them seemingly frozen in place, the other one trying to deal with a tall woman in warden armor. Arrows started raining down besides him and with the bit of mana he had regenerated so far, he created a barrier, his arm and staff lashing out in front of him. The motion sent a burst of pain through his upper body and his vision blurred for a moment, stumbling on the rocky underground.

Too close. He really needed some help here.

As Gisele positioned herself for the attack, the frozen hurlock shot back, leg bones breaking where the frost ended. Surprised, she recovered quickly moving in, stabbing down into it's skull with her staff blade and yanking it out. "Good, one more," she thought to herself. She backed away again looking for an opening to make an end of the final darkspawn, then she would make her way towards Sares. She whispered a short prayer for him then focused on preparing her next attack.

Marie drove her blade forward and sideways, opening the Hurlocks guard enough for a blast of lightning to shoot from her fingers. She reached forward, focusing a much larger blast to its face. As it backpedaled from the pain, she brought her sword through its stomach.

The limp body fell when she deactivated her blade, her eyes following the woman before her feet fell in behind her. A man, in obvious distress, was a distance before them, with enemies on his tail.

He saw Gisele and the blonde warden next to her finish off their darkspawn. The gates were still closed, but at least the wardens were aware of their presence. Sares was a bit amazed by how well this all had worked out.

Obviously, that was the wrong thought and the Maker had to punish him for his premature happiness. Before he could renew the barrier around him, he felt an arrow pierce his right leg, right above the knee. He fell hard on the ground, his momentum causing him to skid along the rocky ground, adding even more wounds and mud to his body.

Every part of his body was in pain, there were more arrows landing now and he had dropped his staff. Using his good arm to turn himself on his back, he looked up to the sky, still dazed by the fall, the sounds around him strangely muted. With the last bits of mana, he tried to create a barrier around himself, struggling to get up again.

The next moment, everything went white, then black, and finally, Sares lost consciousness.

Gisele and the shapeshifter ran to Sares. From a distance she saw him get hit by an arrow and fall, the moment slowing down in her horror. "No!" she cried out, and pushed harder to reach him.

Sares was able to deflect some arrows with a barrier but it dropped just in time for their arrival. A genlock was almost upon him and in her rage she spun, decapitating him with her staff blade, spilling black foul oozing blood on the sand. She positioned herself in front of Sares to protect him and cast stone fist, knocking back two hurlocks who were approaching. She delighted in watching them fall back to the earth, one landing on its neck which bent at a strange angle, twitching.

Marie saw the man fall, and the distress from her new companion. She glanced at her, then back to the man, pushing herself to reach the downed mage with the woman.

She went around the downed man, igniting the spirit blade, and slamming her staff upon the ground. Lightning surged forward from the staff, arcing between the four Hurlock, who had the displeasure of being grouped closely together. Again, she became the bulwark, swinging her blade in wide arcs and casting her lightning to discourage the Darkspawn advance.

In the darkening light, the fierce glow of the shapeshifters magical sword was a holy light.

Now her hand is raised, A sword to pierce the sun with iron shield she defends the faithful Let chaos be undone

Gisele ignored the incapacitated hurlock and let him twitch. The stench of burning tainted flesh on any other day might have made her retch, but she had darkspawn to kill and a friend to save. The shapeshifter's lightening severely injured the hurlocks slowing their approach and the magical blade took down an additional one. "One down, one unable to fight, two left," she kept tally. One of the darkspawn rushed at her, she swung her staff blade in a wide arch causing it to lose its balance giving her the opportunity to kick it down. It looked like a beetle squirming on the floor, wind knocked out of it and desperately trying to get up. Gisele rushed forward and jumped landing with her weight on the hurlock with her knees pushing down her staff across its chest she lifted up her dagger and jabbed it down into his skull. She heard the bone crack and saw the spatter and was glad.

Throwing her caution to the wind, Marie surged forward, going on the offensive on the remaining Hurlock. Her spirit blade and staff quickly overwhelmed the creature and the battle ended as her blade pierced its neck.

As the blade dissipated, and the hilt returned to her belt, she looked at the woman, then man, and knelt down beside him. "Do you have training in healing?" Marie did not look away from the fallen man, her blonde brows furrowed as she looked for any way to help him.

"I have some," Gisele replied quickly returning to Sares, "and I have these." She pulled out a healing potion from her pack. But first she had to directly heal the worst of his wounds. Looking Sares over, the arrow to his knee was the most serious injury. "Help me, please." Gisele broke off the head of the arrow with the help of her staff blade. Directing the shapeshifter she said, "You hold him, I pull." The shapeshifter held down Sares's leg and Gisele pulled with all her might. It wasn't budging. Enraged she pulled harder, "Come out... you blighted... fucking..." One last pull and it slipped out, Gisele falling back. Scrambling back to Sares she placed her hands on his knee and used whatever mana she had left to mend his knee. The bleeding stopped, and the wound closed so she rechecked his other wounds. "The potion should help with the rest." Gisele lifted up the back of Sares's head and opened his mouth slightly. Gently she poured a small amount of her healing potion into his mouth, then a little more. He swallowed slowly, and Gisele poured more, very slowly helping him drink a significant portion of the bottle. "He should be okay to move." Gisele checked the horizon, "We should move before anything else comes." She looked up to the shapeshifter and smiled.

He woke up to female voices above him and sharp rocks stinging in his lower back. Not how he would've imagined the afterlife by the Makers side, so apparently, he was still alive.

Sares opened his eyes to see Gisele above him, holding his head and still carrying a now empty bottle in her hands. Pain flared up again, his leg was still throbbing, and breathing felt almost exhausting. He cleared his throat and spoke up, his voice coarse. "Well, I assume we are still alive, so while it was not a great plan, it still worked out, somehow? Though I think I won't be good on foot for a while not." He turned his head towards the blonde female warden, a thin smile appearing on his face. "In any case, you have my gratitude, thank you a lot for helping us out here."

He sat up until he was sitting upright, gently rubbing his left arm, and then looked around until he saw his staff lying a bit further away. "Could you be so kind and hand me that, please? We've come this far, and even if it's slow, I would still prefer to reach Weisshaupt on my own two feet." Sares looked down again, now noticing the gaps and stains on his clothes and made a face.

Marie smiled wide when the man finally awoke. "Welcome back to the realm of the living, mage. I am Warden Chambrun, but you may call me Marie." Her eyes flicked between the two, and she rose to her feet.

"We must hurry back to Weisshaupt, lest they forget us." With her foot she nudged the mans staff towards him. "The Maker has truly blessed us this day, to grant you back breath." She put her hand out for him to grab onto. "Now, on your feet, I've no idea if there are more out there, and I'd rather be closer to the castle."

Marie and Gisele helped Sares get to his feet. Gisele stood on Sares's weak side for when his footing seemed unsure, she'd be there to assist. The light was getting low and they knew they had to hurry, but the sky was open and beautiful and the cool breeze blowing across the expanse did not smell like decay, so the walking was not unpleasant, even if she was exhausted.

By the time they reached the gates of Weissthaupt Gisele was no longer enjoying the walk, her legs were aching from the strenuous last leg of their journey and her left arm continued to throb from her injury. Her healing potion had been effective but did not erase the pain from the arrow's cut, or the myriad of other bruises and cuts she had incurred. They stopped walking but for a moment when the gates began opening and they stood waiting as the doors inched open wider and wider.

Gisele reminded herself of her quest, of her trust in Sares, her opposition to the blight. She did not know what would await her on the other side of the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the rear of the fortress, all seemed quiet back here but that doesn't mean there was no trouble. “Fan out, make sure everywhere along the wall is covered and keep within sight of each other in case one of you goes down. Yell if you see anything” he ordered out. The small group of recruits followed his orders, he might have been branded as a troublemaker but his history and years gave him some measure of authority.

Andryanna was still stunned, she had never been silenced before and her body was still recovering. If mages were to be believed it was an extremely unpleasant experience. He put her down gently at his feet, leaning her against the wall and waited for her to wake. In the meantime, he occupied himself looking out over the landscape. They could see a great distance, but Gwyn was still suspicious, then again he usually was suspicious of everything anyway. He hoped that it was nothing and all this effort was just a waste but be would rather be safe than sorry.

He looked down and saw the girl start to wake.

Andryanna groaned slowly, looking up at the shadow standing over her. Where was her magic? Why was her magic gone?! Panic rose, then rage.

Gwyn had Silenced her!

She quickly stood, fighting the queasy feeling to scowl at him. “You fucking asshole.” Andie spat, her fist clenching, reaching behind and gripping her staff.

She shoved the top of her staff into his chest. “What gives you the Maker damned right to do that to a person! We aren’t in the Circle!” She pushed him with her staff, punctuating her words. “I am not your ward for you to protect.”

The world spun, and she dropped her staff with a clatter, hands flying to her mouth as she rushed to the side of the wall, puking up the meager contents of her stomach into the sand below.

He looked down at her, like he had so many times before. In some ways she was still that frightened little girl to him, in others she was a mage, a dangerous and clever one at that. He was so confused, ever since he became a grey warden all he did was make rash choices. He wasn't normally like this…..was he? Without the order to guild him he felt lost. He leaned over and picked up Andie’s staff, leaning it up against the stone. This poor girl just wanted to do the right thing, but the wardens wouldn't see it like that. Just like they wouldn't like his actions in this either, attacking someone; a fellow warden….wouldn't look good.

With luck his attack would make them forget Andryanna’s intentions. But why was he doing this? She was right, this wasn't the circle, why was he like this? What was wrong with him? He could have just told her no and left, he didn't owe her anything. She should mean nothing to him…..so why...he was forcing the wardens hand against him. Did he have some sort of death wish…..did he just not care that much about his life, the blight or anything.

His headache was starting to flare up again; the chills hit his fingers first; rattled up his arms and into his bones. Maker. Not now.

“I was worried they would hurt you” he whispered softly.

 “I’m not a child.” She wiped her mouth absently, facing him. “I stopped being innocent the moment you beheaded the only family I ever had in front of me.”

She shook her head, braid swinging. “Why me, Gwyn? There’s a dozen other mages here and yet you seem deadest on treating me like a child who can’t wipe their own ass without getting possessed by a demon.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “it’s not cause you care about me. And I highly doubt you’re my father, that would have made you, what, fifteen? No. So what is it? Why me?”

Something was off about him, she could tell but just couldn’t put her finger on it. Andie looked at him closely, paler than normal, sweating though he’d been inside. Worry crossed her face.

“When was the last time you had lyrium?” With drawl was no joke, it was something she had seen a few times in the Circle infirmary.

Rahmir raced down a hall, almost splintering the door as he crashed through it, shield first. Like a man possessed; a deadly ferocity in his eyes, he scanned the surrounding wall; the metallic gleam catching his eye; Andryanna standing nearby.

"You, Armoured Warden! Remove your helmet at once, throw away your weapons! Get on the ground!"

How many times had he screamed at someone like that?

He tossed the greatsword from his back, it hit the floor with a loud clang. Reaching up he lifted his helmet off and stared at it for a moment, fingering the damage on the chin from the shriek. The one who sent him on this path; he dropped that to, the sound of it crashing down felt hollow in his mind. He turned to face the enraged warden and dropped to his knees; hands in the air. This was it.

A great involuntary shiver wracked his body, he felt so cold.

Andryanna wanted to feel smug, she really did, but something in her knew this was all a misunderstanding. An accident. "Rahmir, wait. Please?" She held out her hands as she approached the mountain of a Warden.

Rahmir searched her eyes for a long moment; finding something in them. This was a moment that changed lives, he could see it in their faces and feel it in the air.

He moved then, keeping the shield between himself and this man; he was pale and sweating, but he took no chances. Swiftly, he snatched the discarded great sword and passed it behind him to the woman that had followed; her own short sword drawn. Moving back at a safe distance, the collasal man scanned her eyes again. There was concern and history there. He nodded.

"Gwyn fucked up. And I'm gunna punch him for it later." She scowled at the kneeling Templar. "But hes sick. Lyrium withdrawl I think, or a delayed reaction to the Joining. I'm not a Healer. Rahmir," She moved to stand near the giant Warden, her fingers curling around the shield he held to move it aside gently. "He needs help right now. And there are darkspawn at the door."

Andie's bright blue eyes met Rahmir's, pleading with him silently. "I can get him to the Infirmary. Gwyn is capable of walking, I hope. But it wont do a damn bit of good if we get eaten on the way."

She tried to touch her magic, frowning slightly. "And I am still magic-less. So please, help me save a life."

The world around him was like being under water. He could hear the muffled voices all around him but didn't quite know what they were saying. He needed lyrium, now, his body was screaming at him.

He hadn't meant to go this long without, but he only had so much lyrium and he was loath to ask for more of it. He had sent a letter off to the Knight Captain, he was expecting a shipment to arrive with the next delivery of supplies for the fortress but who knows how long that would take. With the darkspawn it could take weeks.

His body started to shake uncontrollably now, it felt as though his head was being crushed in a vice. He turned to look at the people around him. He saw that troublemaker Andryanna, his eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

“You! Mage! What are you doing outside the circle!” what was this girl thinking coming out here. Where was here? He stumbled to his feet, using the nearby wall for support.

“Where did you hide the journals?” he mumbled incoherently.

“Let her hate me. It's for her own good” he staggered forward slightly, talking to himself. His mind was a jumbled mess. It jumped between memories like a rock skipping across a pond.

"No." he said, the concern falling off his face like a painting revealed in a flourish. He moved swiftly, pinning the man's arms in an immobilizing hold behind his head; made even more strenuous by the plates of his armour.

"As it is, he is a danger to himself and everyone around him. We will take him to the dungeon...for now. Rookie? Run for the mage at the infirmary; tell them to meet us in the dungeons." Nodding at Andie, he began to push him down the wall, into the central keep.

"No." he said, the concern falling off his face like a painting revealed in a flourish. He moved swiftly, pinning the man's arms in an immobilizing hold behind his head; made even more strenuous by the plates of his armour.

"As it is, he is a danger to himself and everyone around him. We will take him to the dungeon...for now. Rookie? Run for the mage at the infirmary; tell them to meet us in the dungeons." Nodding at Andie, he began to push him down the wall, into the central keep.

Was he being serious? Rahmir was being serious. "Ser, he is delirious from withdrawal. Hes not really a danger to anyone. Not in his condition."

Some strange part of Andie was suddenly feeling overprotective of the Templar she wanted to hate, the same part that was missing her life in the Circle. The words: Let her hate me. kept repeating in her head, it was something she was going to ask Gwyn about when he was better.

She followed Rahmir into the dungeons, watching Gwyn continue to grow worse and babble incoherently.


End file.
